Mephala
„Do MEPHALI, która przędzie Igłę Włosami żon.” - 16 akceptowalnych Bluźnierstw Mephala lub''' Mefala znana również jako '''AndroginiaRóżne wyznania Cesarstwa – Brat Mikhael Karkuxor, PająkKsięga Daedr, Tkaczka / Tkacz Sieci, Pajęcza Boginka / Pajęczy Bóg, Nauczycielka / Nauczyciel Tajemnych Sztuk, Królowa / Król Ośmiu Cieni MorduRumors of the Spiral Skein – The Derisive Necromite – daedryczny książę i bóstwo morderstw, seksu, tajemnic i kłamstwVivek i Mephala. Daedroth ten jest uznawane za tego które przędzie ludzkie losy. Bóstwo, którego sfera jest nieznana śmiertelnym, znane głównie z mieszania się w ich sprawy. Hermaeus Mora spośród wszystkich książąt jest najbardziej zażyłym z Mephalą, nazywany jego bratem. Jej/Jego dniem przyzwania jest Festiwal Wiedźm, 13-ego Pierwszych MrozówThe Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall. Wygląd Mephala jest albo mężczyzną albo kobietą, choć preferuje postać kobiecąThe Elder Scrolls III: MorrowindThe Elder Scrolls IV: OblivionThe Elder Scrolls V: SkyrimThe Elder Scrolls Online. Często pojawia się w formie szaroskórej kobiety o czterech rękach, ubranej w ciemne obcisłe stroje, często z materiałem rozciągających się z jej rąk do tułowiu i sporej wielkości nakrycie głowy, często w formie korony. Czasem ukazuje się w podobnej formie, lecz z dwoma rękoma i ośmioma pajęczymi nogami sterczącymi z tyłu jej pleców. Jej oczy są rozpalone do czerwoności, a typowym motywem w przedstawieniu jej na posągach jest jej wystawiony z rozwartych ust długi język. Czasem nosi wielkie kolczyki, oraz naszyjnik ze zmniejszonych ludzkich czaszek. Historia Azura, podobnie jak inne Et'Ada została stworzona przez Anui-Ela, który powstał z nakładania się dwóch sił Anu i Padomay. Gdy Lorkhan przybył do Aurbis, wysłany przez Sithisa, zaproponował projekt stworzenia świata śmiertelnego. Azura razem z co poniektórymi z pierwotnych duchów, zdecydowała nie uczestniczyć w tym przedsięwzięciu, w efekcie zachowała całość swojej mocy i, podobnie jak inni, którzy wybrali podobnie, stała się DaedrothemMonomit. W Resdayn (dziś Morrowind) była i jest bogiem przodkiem, który nauczył Chimerów zręczności potrzebnej do wymykania się ich wrogom, bądź zabijania ich w tajemniczych okolicznościach. W czasach późnej ery Późnomeretycznej gdy kultura velothiańska upadła, wrogowie elfów byli liczni, a Chimerowie nie stanowili już wielkiej siłyCykl Linia Czasu, Tom 1: Przed czasami ludzkości – Aicantar z Shimerene. Wraz z Boethiah, Mephala zorganizowała systemy klanowe, które były bazą powstania przyszłych Wielkich Rodów Morrowind, z dwóch książąt jest uznawana za te, która pilnowała dotrzymywania tych zasad przez DunmerówVivek i Mephala. We współczesnym kanonie świątyni często zwana antycypacją Viveka. Stworzyła Morag Tong, pośród którego członków jest otaczana szczególną czcią, komunikując się z nimi poprzez Nocne Matki i jej ołtarze, podobnie też u odłączonego od niego Mrocznego Bractwa, na równi z Sithiem, lecz z czasem jej wpływ na organizację został zapomniany pośród jej członkówOgień i Ciemność – Ynir Gorming. Płaszczyzna Spiralny Motek, płaszczyzna w Otchłani należąca do Mephali, jest skonstruowana mistycznie przypominając Nirn, z położoną pośrodku Wieżą, Filarowym Pałacem Mephali, którego prawdziwa nazwa jest zbyt okropna by ją wypowiedzieć. Z pałacu wyrasta Osiem Pasm Motka, każdy reprezentuje swoją przestrzeń i swój grzech. Płaszczyzna jest pokryta w wiecznym półmroku, gdzie rosną przeróżne koralowce i rośliny przystosowane by żyć z najmniejszej ilości światła. Pierwsza jest jaskinia pełna piedestałów i kolumn, podtrzymują niebo, a każda z nich jest kłamstwem, bo kłamstwem jest samo niebo. Druga to komnaty zazdrości wypełnione różnymi rzeczami po brzegi. Trzecia to groty żądzy, których ściany pokryte są gwiazdami śpiewającymi pieśń miłości, gwiazdy są robactwem, a miłość zgnilizną. Czwarta to korytarze strachu, ukryte w wiecznym mroku. Piąta to hale gdzie piękno to brzydota i brzydota to piękno, a każda wiara jest zdradą. Szósta, to arena mordu, bo mord zawsze jest następstwem zdrady. Siódma to arkady chciwości i apeetytu, zawierające wszystko za co śmiertelnicy są zdolni umrzeć. Ósme jest płonące pasmo furii, bo w obliczu śmierci, wszystkie skarby są niczym dla śmiertelnych. Podwładni Bezpośrednimi podwładnymi Mephali są Pajęcze DaedraNajmroczniejszy mrok, stworzenia, o ciele pająka, z których głowotułowia wyrasta tułów humanoida, oraz które w równym stopniu przybierają formę obu płci. Te przypominające mężczyzn, są zdolne zatrzymać swe mordercze instynkta w obecności kobiet, będąc zdolnymi wchodzić z nimi w rozmowy, zamiast tylko atakować, jak to jest w stosunku do mężczyznAn Elder Scrolls Legend: Battlespire. Podczas gdy u form przypominających kobiety, nieznanym czy występuje podobna zażyłość względem mężczyzn. Wiadomo natomiast że są one zdolne przywołać pomniejsze kopie siebie, zwane Młodymi Pajęczycami. Innymi sługami Mephali są Spiderkithy, których skóra wygląda jakby rozpuściła się pod wpływem działania płomieni, oraz przypominające Hoarvory, olbrzymie kleszcze, Hoarvorze Daedra. Pomniejsze Daedra zamieszkujące świat Mephali przypominają formy pająków, skorpionów, os i żuków. Daedryczne artefakty Ebonowe Ostrze Występujące w formie ebonowej katany, Ebonowe Ostrze, zwane też Wampirem czy Pijawką, z każdym cięciem wymierzonym w ofiarę, dokonane obrażenia wracają do dzierżącego broń w formie czystej mocy. Powodując że ręka, która go nosi z każdym ciosem uzyskuje odurzającą zmysły energię, czyniąc nosiciela uzależnionym od broni. Moc Ostrza wzrasta wraz z zabójstwami dokonanymi na osobach, ktore zaufały użytkownikowi owej broni. Między 3E 405, a 417, agent Ostrzy przyzwał Mephalę, a ta nakazała mu dokonać zabójstwa pewnego nieprzyjemnego szlachcica zamiast Mrocznego Bractwa. Za wykonanie tego zadania kultystka Mephali przekazała bohaterowi Ebonowe OstrzeZadanie „Mephala's Quest” z gry The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall. W 3E 433, Mephala zadała Bohaterowi Kvatch polecenie by doprowadził do poszerzenia waśni między dwoma rodzinami i krwawej walki na śmierć i życie między ich członkami, tak by pozostał na końcu tylko jeden przy życiu. Bohater zamordował głowy rodzin i podłożył dowody obciążające rywaliZadanie „Mephala” z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. W 4E 201, Mephala objawiająca się jako szept zza drzwi, kusiła dziecko, Nelkira wizjami zabójstwa jego ojca, Jarla Baalgrufa Większego. Ostatnie Smocze Dziecię, słysząc pogłoski o bezosobowym przyjacielu młodego chłopca, udał się by je sprawdzić. Mephala zza drzwi poinstruowała Dovahkiina, by ten wrócił jej Ostrzu dawną siłę, zabijając ludzi, którzy kiedyś popełnili błąd mu ufającZadanie „Szepczące drzwi” z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Obsidian Husk (pl. Obsydianowa Łuska) Tajemniczy artefakt, którego pochodzenie okryte jest tajemnicą, Obsydianowa Łuska służy do przywoływania cieni zdolnych oddziaływać na otoczenie i wykonujących każdy rozkaz posiadacza Łuski. Drugą właściwością Łuski jest jej zdolność przemiany każdej osoby w silniejszą i zwinniejszą wersję, jednak doprowadzoną do szaleństwa i podobnie jak same cienie, posłuszna woli posiadacza artefaktu. Podług famy o niej chodzącej, wyznawcy Mephali bezustannie walczą o ten przedmiot między sobąThe Obsidian Husk. Galeria Kaplica Mephali (Online).jpg|Kaplica Mephali z gry The Elder Scrolls Online Mephala (Online).png|Eteryczna postać Mephali z gry The Elder Scrolls Online Mephala 3 (Online).jpg|Mephala pod postacią eterycznego Pajęczego Daedrotha z gry The Elder Scrolls Online Mephala's emblem (Online).png|Herb Mephali ze sztandarów z gry The Elder Scrolls Online Kaplica Mephali (Skyrim).jpg|Kaplica Mephali z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Dragonborn Przypisy Zobacz też * Mephala (Online) * Mephala (Skyrim) * Mephala (Oblivion) * Mephala (Morrowind) * Mephala (Daggerfall) Nawigacja de:Mephala en:Mephala es:Mephala fr:Méphala it:Mephala pt:Mephala ru:Мефала Kategoria:Lore: Daedryczni książęta Kategoria:Panteon Dunmerów Kategoria:Panteon Khajiitów